


I love you princess

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Prince Calum, Really fluffy, Snow Angels, also dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is a prince, y/n is a princess, very cute christmas, snow angels and puppies are included</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you princess

“Good morning Your Highness.” Greeted the guard who opened your door as you arrived at the palace.   
"Please, don’t bother with formalities, my name is Y/N.” You replied, smiling as you slid out of the car.  
Your driver grabbed your bags from the boot of the car while two large golden retrievers ran over, wagging their tails at you.  You bent down patting their heads and cuddling into them, “Hey babies, did you miss me?”  
 “I missed you.” Said someone behind you.  You immediately knew that voice and turned quickly to see the face that you have missed for weeks.

It was turning into winter time now and you had convinced your parents to let you stay with your boyfriend of three years and his family at his palace for the winter. You had just been in Brazil for a few weeks, being by your fathers side doing your princess duties, you were very happy for time off.

You gazed at him up and down for what felt like forever, taking in his beautiful bronzed brown skin that glowed against the snow that fell around us, his sweats and his cute little bobble hat that he wouldn’t be seen in very much outside his home, so that he wouldn’t get cold.  He opened up his arms and you gladly walked into them.   
"Hey princess.” He whispered into your hair.  
Your very appropriate nickname he had started to call you since day one.  After a while of just holding each other you felt small nudges against your knees, looking down to see Calum’s two dogs wanting the attention back on them.  Laughing, you let go of Calum, much to his dismay, and stroked the golden dogs until they were content again.

Your hand was pulled up and you were promptly dragged thorough the doors and into the most used living room to greet his parents before, most likely, being kept in his room for the rest of my stay there.   
“Mum, dad, Y/N is here.” He called into the room.  His parents stood up swiftly and each in turn pulled you into a hug, forever making you feel part of the family already.  Before he could drag you away anywhere else his mother frowned and told you both, “Don’t be getting up to too much trouble. We may be going away for a few weeks but that doesn’t mean that we don’t have eyes around the house that will tell me everything.”   
Calum rolled his eyes and grabbed your hand again, pulling you down the corridor, up the winding stairs and into his room. Flopping down on the bed, tiredly pulling at his shoes and hat, attempting to get them off in a hurry.   
You pried your shoes off and jumped into bed next to Calum, trying to steal his body heat that you have greatly needed since you left your home.  He wrapped his muscular arms around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest, unwilling to let you go again.   
"I missed this.” He whispered in the quiet of the room.   
“Me too.” You, smiled into his chest, feeling his fingers pull up your top slightly to rub circles on your back.  
"But we can stay like this for a couple of months until I have to go back home.”   
You glanced up at his face, to find him smiling down at you. He leaned in, for the first time in weeks, and placed a gentle kiss on your lips, not wanting to force anything if you weren’t in the mood to. You kissed him back, then cuddled into his chest, feeling yourself drift off after the tiring night of travelling you had.   
"I love you princess.” You heard him silently whisper, not wanting to wake you up incase you were asleep.  
 “I love you too Calum.” You sleepily replied.

You woke up to someone softly poking your nose, “C’mon Y/N, wake up. Wake upppppppp” you heard someone whine.   
“What?” You complained, batting away the hand poking you.   
"It’s properly snowing outside, please please pleaseeeeee can we go play in it?”   
“What are you? A toddler?” You said, rolling over to see if you could get back to the peaceful slumber you were in 5 minutes ago.  You felt a heavy weight lay on top of you, with more poking added and a gentle whisper in your ear, begging you to get up so yous could have fun in the snow.  Feeling as though he was not going to give up, you groggily agreed and put on your shoes and grabbed an over sized hoodie of his, slipping it over your head.

You had to admit, it was pretty fun when you got out. Little snowmen were built, even little snow dogs and mini crowns to sit upon the puppies heads. Snow angels were happily done, and that is where you both were now, on the snow covered grass, Calum on top of you, kissing you all over your cold reddened face, attempting to warm you up. However I can see how this position to anyone who wasn’t us could look a little strange.   
You heard a few clicks in the distance and looked over, Calum now moving from kissing your face to kissing down your neck. Above the high, light coloured bricks were two men with cameras, obviously not meant to be there, but obviously enjoying the amount of money they will get for the pictures they can sell to the newspapers for getting pictures of Prince Calum and Princess Y/N getting “down and dirty in the snow”.  
“Calum.”  
 “Mhmm.” He mumbled, still kissing your neck, a little stronger now, knowing there will be a mark there in the morning.  
 “Calum, get off me. There paps over there.”   
“But they’re not allowed anywhere near the palace.” He said, looking at you then looking up to where they were. 

He got up, holding out a hand to help you up from your place on the snow. He wrapped an arm around your waist and walked to the side door yous walked out of, closing the door behind you.  
 “I am so sorry, I didn’t know that would happen.” He apologised, kissing you on the forehead.  
“Why don’t you go up the stairs and get into some warm and comfy clothes and I can go tell my parents about the paparazzi that are not supposed to be here, and the possibly interesting stories we will get in tomorrow’s news.”

You walked up the stairs and into his warm room that was lit by the large fireplace on the side of his room, stripping of your wet ones and placing them on the radiator. Looking through his drawers, finding a large t shirt of his to put on, you sat with your back against the head board, going through your phone which you hadn’t even bothered to look at all day.   
Calum returned to his room 10 minutes later, two mugs in his hands and two dogs by his side. A sight that you would not mind seeing for the next while.   
He placed one on the side table near you and walked around to his side of the bed, placing his down there. Both dogs curling up at the bottom of the bed near your feet.

Calum pulled you into his side, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.   
"I could get used to coming in to see you dressed in nothing but my shirt, happily lounging in my bed.” He smirked down at you.   
You laughed, hitting his leg lightly, “Stop that, there are little baby dogs’ ears present and your parents are right down the hall.”   
“Maybe, but my parents leave in the morning and the pups don’t have to be in the room forever.” He replied, pushing himself so he laid on top of you, continuing what he was doing when you were laying in the snow.   
You laughed, pulling his head up so you could look into his beautiful chocolate coloured eyes.   
“I love you, Calum Hood.”  
 “I love you too, Y/N Y/L/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that's bad :/ but anyway, it's my first on here but for more writing and such you can go to my tumblr: fivesecondsofflannels thank you!


End file.
